


Limey and the Perfect Beast

by HitsugiNerd



Category: Riffs and Ropes
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugiNerd/pseuds/HitsugiNerd
Summary: Just a little goofy fanfic I wrote for a friend.





	Limey and the Perfect Beast

Limey and the Perfect Beast  
By the Amazing Beautiful Perfect and Adorable Hitsugi  
His lips curled, and his little accent slipped out as he spoke fondly of Gaming. My heart felt like it was gonna burst as I realized that my Limey boy was after Gaming. Jamie was after Gaming?!  
“What’s wrong?” Jamie’s doe eyes looked down at me innocently. I looked at him annoyed and pouted, “It’s nothing! You really like Gaming huh?” I asked.  
Just then Gaming wrapped his arms around him and put one leg up wrapping it around Jamie’s torso. “That’s right ho! He’s not in your harem! He’s in mine!”  
“You don’t have a Harem, Gaming…” I said pointedly.  
“SHUT UP!” Gaming sobbed uncontrollably and took Jamie with him in his pathetic tears. I sighed and sat to the side and pouted. Metal Man, J, Hammers and Cog sat beside me with Hammers speaking first.  
“What’s wrong my little Cupcake? Puppy?” he pulled a puppy from God knows where and handed me it.  
“T-thanks.” I mumbled, petting the pup, “Jamie doesn’t want to be in my harem…” I pouted, puffing my cheeks out and looking down at the ground .  
“You can’t force every morsel into your meat closet… trust me I have tried.” Metal Man said while eating a leg. “Stop looking so blue dearest.” He patted me on the head but I shoved it off. “I’m permanently blue! You turned me into a ghost remember?!” I huffed.  
“Probably should have established that earlier.” Cog responded.  
“Whatever!! If I turn all of these fanfics into a novel then I’ll create a thingy to explain the lore!”  
“Stop breaking the fourth wall!” J scolded me. “Make me and Metal a sammich woman!”  
“Oh J… you know I can’t resist your delicious patriarchy.” I swooned and started to form the sandwich. But was stopped by Metal Man, “No… just keep it bread on bread.  
“No…” I was about to object, but Metal Man put his bloody finger to my lips, “Yes, bread sandwich.” He wiggled his eyebrows and took the two pieces of bread out of my hand.  
“So… getting back to topic. What should I do?” I asked.  
“You already have a healthy relationship---- relationships” Cog rolled his eyes. “So stick with them.” He said.  
“I guess…” I pouted again. Metal Man patted my head, “No pouting.” He said simply.  
“Sorry…” I sighed.  
“I say don’t give up.” J slapped my back aggressively.  
“Ow!!” I yelped out. “Just because I’m a ghost doesn’t mean you can be rough with me!”  
“That’s not what you said last night.” J grinned.  
All of a sudden, we heard loud slapping, slick sounds coming from the side and the sounds of loud pitch moaning. Like a woman was about to climax. I covered my ears but then realized that my hands don’t really cover much anymore. I grumbled and put Hammer’s bare bear hand on my right ear, and Metal Man’s bloody bony hand on my left, with J’s thighs in between them both. Until the sound was no more. As soon as it ceased, I sighed in relief, and then the sounds got even louder. I got pissed, stood up in my anger, and searched for that sound. Looking for Jamie and Gaming. I found a lone door, and banged on it.  
“We’re busy with our twinkies!” Gaming giggled.  
“TWINKIES!!?” I shouted and kicked the door down, and to my surprise… they were both on the floor, naked, with two twinkies in each hand, squeezing them at each other.  
“W-what?” I blinked.  
“Aww does that mean we can’t play with Twinkies anymore?” Jamie whined.  
“Who was moaning earlier?” I asked.  
“Me” Gaming raised his hand.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“I have twinkies on my nipples…” he pointed to his sharp long nipples and about 4 twinkies on each nipple.”  
“Jesus! Gaming’s nipples are about 8 inches long!!” J cried excitedly.  
“How do you know that J?” I asked staring at him.  
“Well… um…” J took one twinkie off of Gaming’s nipple and ate it to shut himself up.  
“So this means you guys aren’t… you know?” I asked.  
“No! Of course not! We just really like cream filled things!” Jamie said innocently.  
“Oh… Um… okay…” I said closing the half broken door, “Enjoy…” I said walking away slowly from the door.  
“Are you going to get those two for your harem anymore…?” Cog asked.  
“Nah, I’m good.” I said quietly.


End file.
